From The Heart
by Brooke Davis Fanfiction
Summary: The changes of two families. Brooke and Lucas, Jake and Peyton. They have a great life a head of them until a tragic sparks in the Peyton and Lucas's life's. Brooke Davis had a heart problem, her whole life. Will she survive that? Will they survive that?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The start of Time

Brooke had a problem, her heart was bad. She had a disease but she didn't want that to stop her. Peyton Sawyer was her best friend, she didn't want to leave her. Lucas Scott was standing in front of a crowd of people, he didn't know what to say or do. He looked over at Peyton, she had her head down. Lucas could see Brooke in the crowd smiling at him, nodding her head. The people wearing all black, wanted some comfort from someone and they were hoping that Lucas would give them that. Lucas looked down at the black box that was shiny then he looked up at the sun.

"I know a day won't pass for me, without picturing her slight smile." Lucas took a rest and looked at the ground of people, he wanted to burst out in tears but he had to be brave. Brave for them, for him and for her.

4 year earlier…

Brooke was a normal girl, in a normal world. It was a sunny day, everything looked beautiful. She was walking until she bumped into a man into his chest. The guy dropped all his papers and pens from his open briefcase. "Oh, im sorry." Brooke said bending down to help the man with the papers. Brooke looked up and it was no stranger, it was Lucas Scott. He had on a black suit on with a white and blue tie.

"It's no problem; I was hoping that I would run into a beautiful girl someday." Lucas smiled.

"Hey, Luke." Brooke went in for a hug.

"Brooke Davis." Lucas opened his arms and hugged Brooke. They finally parted from each other. "How's the old' heart?" Lucas asked the Brooke.

"Better than it was in high school." Brooke handed Lucas his papers. Lucas winked at Brooke, to say thank you. There was a silence between them while Lucas put his papers away. "Busy?" Brooke asked him.

"I'm the coach for the raven's basketball team, an author of a bestselling book." Lucas said to her.

"I have a clothing line but I only make the clothes, bitchy customers raise my blood pressure and that's not good for the heart." Brooke said starting to walk next to Lucas.

"It's just been hard, trying to write a new book and juggle careless teenagers." Lucas laughed.

"Hey, you wanna get a drink?" Brooke asked him. Lucas looked down at Brooke.

"Isn't that bad for your heart?" Lucas asked her.

"I won't tell if you won't." Brooke kinked her eyebrow.

"Alright." Lucas shrugged.

The next day, Brooke wasn't feeling too good but she had to get up. The game was tonight and she wanted to be there for Lucas. Peyton came out of the bedroom with her purse in her hand.

"Where are you going?" Brook e asked.

"You didn't think you were going by yourself, were you?" Peyton laughed a little.

"Yes, I can take care of myself."

"Your heart is something valuable and I don't want Lucas screwing it up." Peyton said opening the door.

"I love you for that Peyton." Brooke said to her grabbing her jacket and leaving the house. Peyton looked at the house for a quick second and shut the door.

One more shot and the ravens will win, Brooke was on the edge of her seat.

"James goes for the goal and….he makes it. The ravens win! We win!" a guy next to Brooke said into a recorder. The guy reminded her of Mouth. Brooke smiled at the boy.

"You're going to go far kid." Brooke winked at him. The kids smiled widely from hearing it from Brooke Davis. Brooke walked down to the court to congratulate Lucas on his win. Everyone was crowding on the court. Brooke's heart started to race, she was getting hot. Brooke looked around for anyone she knew but she couldn't find anyone.

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled threw the crowd. Peyton could hear Brooke but she couldn't see her. Peyton started to panic trying look for Brooke. Brooke felt like her chest was going to cave in. Brooke saw Lucas in the distance and Lucas saw Brooke.

"Hey, Brooke!" Lucas said with a smile but then it began to fade when he saw her face getting red. Lucas ran to Brooke, when Lucas was close enough, Brooke fell to the ground. Lucas caught her in his arms, he sat down. Everyone parted away from them. Lucas didn't know what to do, he brushed the hair away from Brooke's face.

"Brooke!" Peyton yelled pushing people out of the way. Peyton saw Brooke laying in Lucas's arms on the ground. "Oh my gosh Brooke." Peyton nailed down to Brooke's height.

"Can we do anything? What can we do?" Lucas repeated.

"Nothing." Brooke gasped. Lucas looked up at Peyton for a different answer but Peyton had nothing.

"C'mon, Brooke please. You're my best friend... I need you." Peyton said holding onto her hand. Peyton doesn't cry very often but there was tears coming down her face.

"You know this heart couldn't last forever." Brooke said to Peyton and Lucas. Lucas held onto her right hand tightly.

"Brooke, no." Peyton cried.

"It's okay, it's okay…it's okay." Brooke repeated losing her breathe.

"The ambulance is on their way, you can't make it." Lucas said kissing her hand.

"I don't think so." Brooke had a tear running down her face.

"You hang on, okay." Peyton said getting closer to Brooke.

"I am going to be alright." Brooke said running out of breathe.

"No." Peyton cried trying to hold on.

"I need to let go, it hurts. It hurts so bad. I need to let go. I need-" Brooke stopped breathing. Peyton shock Brooke, trying to wake her up but she couldn't. Peyton tried to hear her heart but it wasn't beating.

"Her hearts not beating." Peyton sat back. Lucas kissed Brooke's hand and let it go. Her hand slowly hit the floor and bounced off. The paramedics came quickly.

"Move!" they shouted. Peyton and Lucas back away, so they could help Brooke up. The paramedics started to do CPR. A paramedic with a white shirt on started to give her mouth to mouth.

"She's not breathing!" he yelled. The whole crowed started to part away.

Next on 'from the heart':

Will Brooke Davis survive the heart attack she had? Will Lucas blame himself and keep his distance?

Will Peyton give Brooke her heart? Find out on the next chapter of 'from the heart'.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: The Heart Of A designer.

3 months later…

Peyton was at the hospital, looking over at Brooke. She wanted to be there for her, be her best friend. Peyton wanted to save Brooke like she did for her. The doctor came in with a pen and paper. He had dark hair and blue eyes. Peyton looked at his name tag.

"Dr. Mainfield, is she going to be okay?" Peyton asked him. Dr. Mainfield looked down at Brooke, wanting to say something good.

"She's alive." Dr. Mainfield looked up at Peyton, he could see that she's been crying a lot. "She's been unconscious for 3 months now." He told her.

"3 months?" Brooke whispered. They both looked down at Brooke. Peyton quickly grabbed Brooke's hand, holding it tightly. "What happened?" Brooke asked the doctor. Peyton looks down at Brooke.

"You had a severe heart attack. It crashed in terrible damage, you're going to need a new heart, and it might take a couple of months." The doctor started to say, he looked up at Peyton, to make sure if she was alright. "The heart you have currently, won't last that long." The doctor told her. Peyton wanted to break down.

"I need some air." Peyton said walking out of the room. Brooke tried to call her name but she couldn't talk. It was like something was stuck in her throat. Dr. Mainfield followed her. Peyton started cry, pulling her hair back tightly like she was trying to rip it off. "Can you give her a heart?"

"I can't make any promises." The doctor told her.

"She's the only one that's been there for me… she's my best friend. This year, she's my over protective best friend, big sister." Peyton whipped her tears, smiling.

"I will see what we can do." The doctor pushed Peyton in for a hug. It was his job to make people feel safe, when there loved ones are in the hospital.

Later that night, Peyton walked over to Haley's house, wanting to talk to her. Haley opened the door, surprised that Peyton was there.

"Hey, Peyton. How's Brooke?" Haley said letting Peyton in before Peyton could answer, Jamie came running in the living room hugging Peyton. Peyton picked Jamie up, holding onto him tightly.

"Everything will be okay." Jamie whispered in her ear. Peyton swallowed deeply.

"I hope so." Peyton's voice was wavy. Jamie slowly climbed down from Peyton and went back to his room. Haley smiled at Peyton for a short moment and then walked outside. Peyton breathed in the air.

"I can't loss Brooke. Brooke is the only thing I have left of family. She's been there for me and I want to be there for her but how can I do that?" Peyton cried.

"You guys have been through hell and back. I'm positive that you guys can through this." Haley rubbed Peyton's back.

"but what if she doesn't make it? Nothing will ever be the same." Peyton looked over at Haley.

"Nothing is ever the same with you guys. Brooke is a warrior, she'll get through this."

"But how do you know for sure?"

"Because I know that you wouldn't want anything to happen to Brooke, that you would give her your heart if you had to. Brooke will never leave you, that's why she's fighting now." Haley said looking at Peyton. Peyton breathed in slowly, thinking that everything was going to be okay.

1 month later…

_Peyton was at her house wrapping up things._ She just moved to a different house, its been a long time since Peyton has heard Brooke's voice. She missed that. Peyton put her last box on the ground, looking up at the empty house that she was going to make her home. There was a knock at the door. Peyton opened the door, it was Lucas outside. Lucas looked at the door, the color was red.

"How did you know I was here?" Peyton said to him.

"I asked Haley." Lucas said to her. Peyton rolled her eyes.

"I guess the polite thing to do is to let you in." Peyton moved out the way so that Lucas could come in, Lucas looked around the empty house with his eyes.

"This is where you're going to live?" Lucas asked her.

"Yup. Me and Brooke." Peyton said to him, Peyton had paint all over her. Lucas turned over to Peyton, looking at her…staring.

"Don't you think your being over protective?" Lucas asked her. Peyton chuckled a little out of insanity.

"Brooke has been in the hospital for months! Because of you! And you are acting like its nothing!" Peyton yelled at him.

"You don't think I want Brooke to get better?" Lucas yelled back.

"Yes! I have been there for Brooke since the beginning; you didn't even come to the hospital when you're the one that put her in there!" Peyton said to him.

"I know it's my fault, I know. I asked her to come. I know that." Lucas said.

"Then get out." Peyton said to him. The phone started to ring; Peyton looked at Lucas for a second and picked up the phone. "Yeah….okay…oh my gosh. Alright. I'll be there." Peyton said to the doctor. Lucas looked at her.

"What did they say?" Lucas asked Peyton.

"They found her a heart." Peyton grabbed her keys and left. Lucas was standing there, not knowing what to think. Peyton ran to Brooke's room where the doctor was.

"Mr. Mainfield." Peyton said to him. He looked up at Peyton.

"We have a heart; we just need permission to do the surgery." Mr. Mainfield said to Peyton.

"Yes, sure. Do it." Peyton tells him.

"Her permission." They both looked down at Brooke while she was sleeping.

"What are we supposed to do until then?" Peyton asked him.

"We wait." Dr, Mainfield said to her. Peyton rolled her eyes, sitting down in a chair grabbing a hold of Brooke's hand.

"Just want her to breathe again." Peyton said to the doctor but looked at Brooke.

"And she will." The doctor told Peyton.

Later night, Brooke woke up from a nightmare but when she opened her eyes it was still going. She looked to her side; Peyton and the doctor were sleeping in a chair.

"Peyton." Brooke said softly. Peyton woke up from Brooke's voice, when Peyton saw Brooke's smile, her heart melted. Peyton shoved the doctor so that he could wake up. Dr. Mainfield woke up with a poke at his rib.

"Hey, Brooke." Peyton said grabbing her hand.

"Is everything okay? Do I have a new heart? Can I leave?" Brooke started to ask questions before she fell asleep.

"We have a heart; we just need your approval… Second chance is a power full thing, take it." Dr. Mainfield said to Brooke. Brooke looked at Peyton, Peyton nodded at her.

"Okay." Brooke said to her.

The next day…

They were rolling Brooke into the back room where they can do the surgery; Peyton was holding her hand all threw the way.

"I won't let you go." Peyton said to Brooke.

"Well, your gonna have to. Im almost there and you can't come in." Brooke smiled at her. Peyton looked up, she only had one more double door until she had to stop and leave Brooke by herself.

"I love you Brooke Davis." Peyton said to her.

"And I love you P. Sawyer." Brooke let go of Peyton's hand. Peyton watched as Brooke rolled away into the infirmary.

Later that night, Peyton was sitting beside Brooke. Brooke had to wake up, it was her choice. Peyton grabbed her hand.

"I keep grabbing your hand like when you grabbed my hand when my mother died. You were always there for me. I want to be here for you. You can't leave me, not yet. I have a house, for us and only for us. It could be just like high school, when you lived with me. Brooke, you're my sister. I can't loss you, again." Peyton said to her. Dr. Mainfield heard the whole thing outside of the room. Dr. Mainfield came in the room wanting to talk to Peyton. Peyton looked up at Dr. Mainfield.

"Dr. Mainfield. I would've thought you went somewhere to save someone else's best friend." Peyton smiled.

"Just called me Jack." Jack said to her.

"Alright, Jake. How's Brooke?" Peyton asked him.

"If she wants to wake up, she can and if she doesn't…" Jack began to say.

"And if she doesn't?" Peyton wanted him to finish the sentence.

"She could die." Jack told her.

"Maybe if that heart doesn't work, you could give her mine."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, it won't work."

"Why won't it work?" Peyton asked him. Brooke gasped for air. Peyton and Jack looked over sharply. Peyton walked up to Brooke slowly.

"Brooke? " Peyton said holding on to her hands.

"I won't leave you." Brooke whispered.

Next time on 'from the heart'. Brooke Davis is alive in while. Can someone other than Brooke have love interest? Lucas Scott visits Brooke from months of being away from her. Will she be able to forgive him or will she walk away? For good?


	3. Friends Over SoulMates

Chapter three: Friends over soulmates

Brooke was putting on her clothes, her body was hurting. It was mostly her chest, Brooke felt like she was going to throw up. Peyton came in with a smile on her face. Brooke looked up at her; Brooke didn't want to tell her about her pain.

"So? The doctor." Brooke smiled putting on her jacket.

"Why did you say it like that?" Peyton walked over to help Brooke put on her jacket.

"I see the way you look at him; it's the same why you used to look at Lucas." Brooke smiled at her. Peyton didn't say a word when she brought Lucas's name into it. "Speaking of him, how's he been?" Brooke asked Peyton, Brooke picked up her bag.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him." Peyton wanted to keep her best friend safe from trouble.

"Oh." Brooke said surprised.

"Let's go home." Peyton wrapped her arm around Brooke's shoulder.

"Yes, because this hospital is sad and depressing." Brooke said with a disgusting look on her face. Peyton and Brooke looked at each other and started to laugh.

Brooke walked in the house that Peyton worked on. It was so space full; this house could be a business.

"It's bigger than I remember." Brooke said spinning around. The walls were wide and distant. All the furniture in place, the kitchen looked wonderful and had a lot of space. Brooke walked into the kitchen, touching the counters and the table. "I think the kitchen." Brooke smiled at Peyton.

"I thought you would; now we can make terrible cookies together." Peyton smiled at her, Brooke quickly looked up.

"You're moving in?" Brooke smiled close to tears.

"If you would have me?" Peyton asked.

"Of course, why would you even ask?" Brooke hugged Peyton tightly.

"It's good to have you back, Brooke Davis." Peyton told her.

"It's good to be back." Brooke parted from Peyton. Peyton walked to the fegirator, took white wine out and poured it in a cup. Peyton handed one to Brooke.

"To fresh starts." Peyton raised up her glass, Brooke raised hers.

"I think everything is going to be alright." They clanged there cups together and cheered.

Peyton and Brooke were taking a walk around Tree Hill, trying to get some fresh air. They were holding onto each other tightly.

"Hey." Someone yelled behind them. Peyton and Brooke turned around slowly; it was Brooke's doctor running towards them. Peyton looked at Brooke, Brooke winked at her.

"Jake? Nice to see you, again." Brooke said to him, Jake nodded at Brooke and looked back at Peyton. Brooke could tell that she wasn't wanted but she was okay with that. Peyton should have some happiness instead of watching her all the time. "I'll be in the car." Brooke said of awkwardness. Jake watched as Brooke left him and Peyton alone.

"Nice to see you, Jake. How are you? " Peyton said trying to be nice.

"I'm doing fine, how about you?" Jake asked her to keep the conversation going.

"I'm doing fine but I have to go." Peyton started to walk away but Jake grabbed her.

"You could let me buy you dinner." Jake said to her. Peyton smiled turning around.

"Dinner?"

"Yea, where people usually go to have a date." Jake said putting his hands into his pockets of nervousness. Peyton turned around to see what Brooke was doing in the car. Brooke was nodded her head. Peyton looked back at Jake, watching his every move.

"Pick me up tonight at eight." Peyton said to him standing her ground. Jake smiled relieved that she said yes. Peyton and Jake could hear Brooke in the background screaming 'Yes!'.They laughed.

"Eight, okay." Jake nodded walking away. Peyton bit her lip and walked to the car. Brooke watched as she came inside, Peyton starting the car up and drove away.

"You like him." Brooke smiled at Peyton.

"Brooke, I just meant him." Peyton said to her.

"I've been in a coma for months, I'm sure you guys know each other's favorite color." Brooke smirked. Peyton didn't talk back, she just made a smile. She was actually going on a date with a nice guy. Brooke didn't want to ruin this for her. She didn't want Peyton to be her babysitter all the time. She was happy that Peyton was finally getting some action.

Later that night, Peyton was looking at herself in the mirror. Wondering if she looked nice. Brooke came in the hallway, watching Peyton look at herself.

"You look beautiful P. Sawyer." Brooke laid her head on the wall. Peyton rubbed her red, tight dress that came down to her knees; she had on black heels to match with it.

"I hope that I don't screw it up." Peyton said worried. Brooke walked up to Peyton, looking at her in the mirror.

"You are the most caring person I have ever meant in my life. You won't screw it up, with anything Jake will be the one screwing up. You are perfect." Brooke smiled. The doorbell rang, Brooke went to go answer it. Brooke opened the door, Jake was wearing a black tucks with flowers in his hand. Peyton came up from behind Brooke slowly. Jake's mouth dropped open, he hadn't seen something so beautiful ever in his life. Jake stood there in shock, thinking that he wasn't good enough, that Peyton was out of his league.

"You look like an angel." Jake said to her. Brooke backed away from both of them, so that they could have their moment. Jake handed Peyton the flowers. "These are for you." Jake smiled. Peyton took the flowers, looking at the red roses.

"Thanks, I'll go put them in a vase." Peyton said walking away. Brooke quickly came up to Jake, warning him.

"If Peyton comes home crying, you will end up just like Josh Jackson." Brooke pointed a finger at him.

"Who is that?" Jake asked her.

"Exactly." Brooke whispered. Peyton came back from the back room with the flowers in the vase. Peyton put them down on the living room table, so everyone could see them. Peyton walked up to Jake taking his hand, walking out. "You guys have fun!" Brooke yelled out to them.

Peyton and Jake were walking a long distance.

"Not to be rude or anything, where are we going?" Peyton asked him. Jake looked down at her smiling.

"Paris." Jake took Peyton's hand and lead her into a restaurant that had no one in it. A waiter came up to them with orders in her hand.

"Follow me to your seat." The lady told them. Peyton and Jake were going to the far back, the further she went, it became more beautiful. Everyone was nice, there were paintings on the walls, and everything that you saw in Paris was in the restaurant. The waiter opened on more door to a big room with flowers, decorations and sparkling lights on the walls and a little table at the middle of the room.

"Welcome to Paris." The waiter said to them. The waiter seat them at the table, Jake pushed Peyton in. the waiter gave them their orders and walked away. Jake looked at Peyton for an answer, watching her face light up.

"This is amazing. You did all this in four hours?" Peyton asked him.

"Actually all day." Jake asked.

"So, you knew that I was just going to say yes." Peyton smirked.

"Yup, that was the plan." Jake smiled.

"How about if I didn't say yes?" Peyton looked up at him.

"Well, my mom would have loved this." Jake joked. Peyton laughed loudly.

While Peyton was having a great time, Brooke Davis was at home watching movies by herself. There was a knock at the door, Brooke looked at her watch. Peyton had only been out for an hour, she couldn't be home already. Brooke ran quickly to the door to answer it, Brooke opened the door to her surprise, Lucas Scott.

"Lucas?" Brooke said his name with question.

Next on: 'From The Heart': hard decisions lurk around Tree Hill. Decisions will be made.


	4. Little kids and Grown ups

**Chapter four: Little Kids and Grown Ups.**

Brooke looked at Lucas confusedly. Lucas smiled looking at her, glad that she was okay.

"It's weird that I'm here, isn't it?" Lucas said smiling. Brooke chuckled a little.

"Not at all." Brooke moved aside to let Lucas in. Lucas looked at her while he was coming into the house of Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. The girls that he was madly in love with. Lucas noticed that Peyton wasn't here.

"Where's Peyton?" Lucas asked Brooke. Brooke smiled with excitement, finally telling someone about Peyton and the doctor.

"She's out with my doctor…on a date." Brooke crushed with excitement. Lucas chuckled.

"Do you think she is safe, Brooke?" Lucas sat next to her at the table. Brooke rubbed Lucas's shoulder.

"I just…I feel like im holding her back from her life." Brooke said sadly. Lucas looked deeply into Brooke's eyes, watching as she was holding back tears. Lucas placed his hand on Brooke's.

"You're not holding her back." Lucas said deeply. Brooke looked down at their hands touching, she didn't want to get attached. Brooke grabbed her hand back putting it in her pockets. Lucas back away slowly from awkwardness.

"Where were you Luke?" Brooke asked him. Lucas signed.

"I couldn't face you with knowing that it was my fault, I put you threw that pain and hurt. I put you in the hospital Brooke." Lucas nailed down his hand with pitty on himself. Brooke raised his head up with her hand, looking into his dark blue eyes.

"None of this was your fault. I had a bad heart since I was born, you did none of this." Brooke rubbed Lucas's face getting to close. Their eyes connected to each other. Lucas touched Brooke's hand on his face. Lucas leaned in closer when Peyton opened the door laughing but frowned when she saw Lucas about to kiss Brooke. Peyton cleared her throat loudly, Brooke and Lucas awkwardly separated away from each other. Peyton walked over to Brooke and Lucas while Jake was by the door.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" Peyton said with pressure in her voice. Brooke looked up at Lucas trying not to say a word.

"Brooke isn't a kid anymore; she can take care of herself." Lucas said grabbing his jacket. Lucas looked at Jake, smiled and walked out of the house. Peyton watched as Lucas left and turned back towards Brooke.

"Are you okay?" Peyton asked Brooke. Peyton started to rub Brooke's shoulder like she was her own kid.

"You're treating me like a kid. I'm not a damn kid, I'm a grown women. I have my own fashion line for Christ sakes. I will be fine without you." Brooke fiercely walked into her room, shutting and locking the door. Peyton knocked her purse on the ground. Jake didn't know what to say to Peyton, he wanted to help but he didn't want to make her mad.

"I'll call you later." Jake said opening the door.

"I think that would be best." Peyton walked up to him. "I had a wonderful time tonight." Peyton said holding the door open for him.

"Me too." Jake kissed Peyton's cheek and walked away. Peyton watched as he went into his car and drove away. Peyton slowly shut the door, regretting going on a date with Jake.

Next day:

Brooke was in her shop, figuring her clothing line out for spring. Millicent was right next to her looking at magazines.

"Millicent." Brooke signed. Millie looked up at her. "Spring is coming." Brooke finished. Millicent laughed a little.

"Ah, spring is the best time of the year. That's when your inner beauty comes out for your clothing line. You have nothing to worry about." Millicent stood up, looking outside the big windows in the shop, watching people laughing and having a good time. "How are things with you and Lucas?" Millicent said looking out the window, staring at someone.

"Things are good before Peyton showed. I wish I had little more time to talk to him." Brooke shrugged. Millicent looked over at Brooke, Brooke caught Millicent's gaze.

"Well… here's your chance." Millicent walked into the back room. Lucas opened the door of Brooke' shop, the bell echoed through the empty store. Lucas looked around, noticing that there was no one here.

"Isn't there supposed to be people in here?"Lucas smirked.

" .Ha, very funny. I'll have you know, my store is going to bring in more customers than Karen's café." Brooke pointed to the door. Lucas turned his head slightly looking at his mother's café.

"Karen's café has been there longer." Lucas said putting his hands inside his pockets. Brooke moved away from her desk, walking slowly up to Lucas.

"Yea, your right." Brooke laughed. Lucas felt like he was comfortable around Brooke, her hazel eyes glowing in the light that was reflecting off of the windows. Lucas cleared his throat and started to sway.

"Can you take a walk….with me?" Lucas asked her. Millicent came sneaking in with notepad acting like she was writing something down.

"Actually, I have a lot of work to do." Brooke didn't want to go on a walk with Lucas. For all the things Peyton did for Brooke, Brooke wanted to repay her and if that means not seeing Lucas, then that's what she'll do. Millicent looks up immediately.

"Not really, I got it." Millicent smiled at them. Lucas saw an open door. Brooke turned her head, looking at Millicent giving her a dirty look.

"Thanks." Brooke said strongly. Brooke looked back at Lucas.

"I'll go get my coat." Brooke walked to the back room, giving a dirty glimpse at Millicent. Millicent did nothing but smile.

Peyton was sitting down on the couch, watching dance moms until there was a knock at the door. Peyton looked up, rolling her eyes. Peyton moved the pizza off her lap to go answer the door. Peyton opened the door and saw Jake smiling with his hands in his jacket.

"It's really cold out here." Jake lied. Peyton smirked, knowing that he was lying but let him in anyways. Jake saw the pizza on the table, which had all the pepperoni pilled off. Peyton walked over sitting down where she was, eating her pizza. Jake was uncomfortable and nerves. Peyton turned off the television because she thought she was being rude. "How's everything with Brooke?" Jake asked Peyton.

"Everything is fine." Peyton wanted to make small talk.

"And that Lucas character?" Jake asked her. Peyton smiled and looked over at him.

"We dated in high school." Peyton shorted her life story.

"Really? He doesn't seem your type." Jake winked.

"He's not, he's Brooke type." Peyton shrugged.

"Then why won't you let them be together?" Jake asked getting closer into Peyton's problems.

"Because he's the reason why Brooke had that heart attack, he's the reason why I almost lost my best friend." Peyton said strongly. Jake scouted closer to Peyton.

"Brooke had a bad heart since she was kid. You can't blame Lucas for that." Jake said to her, what he said went through Peyton's mind but stuck there for a while. Peyton stared at Jake, smiling.

"Pizza?" Peyton asked getting up. Jake looked up at the pizza box in the kitchen.

"Ha, sure." Jake laughed. Peyton winked at him like Lucas did to her.


	5. I remember you, Jake

Chapter five: I remember you Jake.

Brooke and Lucas were walking down the street, catching up on old times. There was something on Brooke's mind that was bothering her. Lucas looked how worried Brooke was; Lucas looked at the open field behind a building.

"Remember when the caravel came to town?" Lucas asked her standing still, soaking in the memories. Brooke stood beside him looking into the distance of the meadow. Lucas slowly grabbed Brooke's hand, taking her back in time in her own mind.

_Brooke saw him on the midway. She was looking for a booth where she could get roosted corn and lemonade, and she saw him. He walked slow, wearing sandals, his shirt off and tucked into the back of the waistband on his jeans, a string of blue beads around his neck. Brooke was meeting him here, Lucas Scott. They were only teenagers. Lucas was with his friends, laughing. A big laugh, the kind that makes everyone looked to see what's so funny, and when Brooke looked to see what was so funny he was smoothing out his dirty blonde hair. Brooke stopped walking right in front of them and stared. One of Lucas's friends Tim saw Brooke staring and asked, "Brooke Davis, looking fiinnnee."_

_Brooke didn't answer, because she was still looking at him, waiting to see what he'd do next, waiting for him to look at her. When he did, his smile got bigger at first, then it went down and his expression grew serious. He felt it, too, the air between them, the invisible lines that something or someone had drawn to connect them. _

"_Hi." Lucas said. Brooke responded._

"_Hi."_

_Brooke and Lucas walked to field; they were dating at the time. Lucas spread his shirt on the ground and lay back, and she'd lay back. Lucas kissed Brooke's neck, making her feel safe. Lucas took off Brooke's sundress and kissed her up and down and moved on top of her, so careful and slow, and she felt everything her mother says you're supposed to feel, what she never felt before._

Brooke opened her eyes, looking up at Lucas.

"Walk me home?" Brooke asked him. Lucas smiled, looking down at her, still holding her hand.

"Sure." Lucas started to walk. Lucas walking with Brooke back to where they first had sex on the field, having romantic feelings for each other, it was the best idea. Lucas had a crocked smile on his face, loving how he was getting closer to Brooke's heart.

Peyton rubbed Jake's naked shoulder. They had slept together; they were in her bed, looking into each other's eyes. Peyton looked deeply into his eyes.

"Where have you been all my life?" Jake said rubbing Peyton's back.

"Here. Taking care of my best friend." Peyton laughed.

"She's a grown woman." Jake rose an eyebrow. Peyton rubbed the hairs on Jake's chest.

"I know, she's just the only thing I have left of a family." Peyton grabbed her phone looking at time. "It's ten o' clock. She should be home by now." Peyton stood up from the bed getting her clothes on.

Brooke had her back against her door, looking at Lucas. Their bodies close together, they can touch. Lucas had Peyton's warning on the back of his mind. Lucas didn't want Brooke to get hurt again, she was too important to him. He wanted Brooke to be safe. Lucas backed away a little from Brooke. Lucas was confused with all emotions.

"I had a nice time…with you." Lucas said to her.

"We weren't supposed to be with each other." Brooke laughed, Lucas laughed with her.

"I know. Peyton." Lucas said to her. Brooke looked down at the ground in looked back up at him.

"I miss you Lucas. Every day." Brooke placed her hand on Lucas's shoulder, her saying goodbye to him for good before Peyton gets mad at her. Brooke turns away but Lucas grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, feeling her breath. Lucas drew close and kissed Brooke. Brooke stayed there, kissing him. Peyton's voice was a wakeup call to Lucas. Lucas quickly parted from Brooke, whipping the kiss off his lips.

"I can't believe I kiss you." Lucas said gasping.

"Me either." Brooke said whipping off her lips also. Brooke and Lucas looked at each other. "I have to go…inside." Brooke turned her back on him and shut the door. Lucas backed away from the door slowly and left. Peyton saw Brooke walk into the door, Peyton's hair was up in a bun with a robe on. Brooke looked at her laughing. Jake came in the living room with a towel wrapped around him. Brooke smirked a little, looking back a Peyton. "Looks like you have been having fun." Brooke put her purse down. Peyton walked up to Brooke nervous, hoping that she doesn't say the wrong thing.

"Where have you been?" Peyton said to her.

"With Lucas." Brooke said with confidence.

"With Lucas?!" Peyton yelled. "I told you to stay away with him." Peyton told her.

"If I can't see Lucas, you need to stop seeing Jake." Brooke pointed Jake, Jake backed into the wall. Brooke smiled and walked away. Peyton heard the door slam; Peyton raised her hands up in the air, to surrender.

Brooke had to get away from Peyton because she was suffocating her. Millicent came up behind Brooke.

"Peyton's just looking out for you." Millicent said like they were holding onto a conversation.

"I know but I'm not a kid. If I stay in that house, she's going to keep treating me like one." Brooke said hanging up some clothes.

"Maybe you should talk to her." Millicent shrugged going into the back. Brooke heard the bell ring when someone comes in her shop. Brooke could see a male figure in the corner of her eye.

"Luke-" Brooke turned around with a smile on her face but it wasn't Lucas, it was Jake. Her doctor from the hospital. Brooke felt embarrassed, so she laughed it off. "I don't know what Peyton told you but she is not here." Brooke walked over to her desk, Jake laughed a little.

"I'm not here for her, I'm here for you." Jake responded walking up to her. Brooke put her hands on her desk.

"Oh really?" Brooke said to him leaning in closer.

"I like Peyton, a lot but we won't get closer if me and you aren't friends." Jake said to her. Brooke stood up off of the table.

"Let's go for a walk." Brooke winked at him grabbing her jacket. Jake followed Brooke outside of the shop. Lucas was at Karen's café right across from Brooke's shop, seeing everything. Brooke and Jake were watching people pass them while they were sitting on a bench looking into the river. Brooke turned over looking at him.

"You really like Peyton?" Brooke asked him. Jake looked back at her.

"Yes." Jake said strongly. Brook smiled, happy that Peyton found someone that likes her. Brooke wanted to get to know her doctor or Peyton's boyfriend.

"Tell me about yourself Jake." Brooke giggled a little. Jake looked across the lake trying to remember special things about his childhood.

"I had a best friend when I was a kid, she used to hang out with me all the time but then she found a best friend with blonde hair. We never saw each other again until now." Jake said looking at Brooke, Brooke's eyes opened wide.

"Jake I remember you, I always have…Peyton remembers you too, we just didn't want to say anything." Brooke said slapping his shoulder. Jake nodded rapidly. "It took you a long time, to actually say something about it."

"I guess it didn't really matter at the time. I just wanted to tell you, so you could feel comfortable around me." Jake smiled his charming smile.

"This is going to be a start of wonderful friendship." Brooke said to him. "You didn't go to my high school, did you?" Brooke froze up. Jake laughed.

_Brooke was 6 years old when she meant Jake, he was alone at the table by himself. Peyton was beside her, staying close. Brooke grabbed Peyton's hand walking up to Jake._

"_Hey Jake!" Brooke said sitting in front of him. Jake looked up shyly at them, he faced Peyton smiling at her._

"_Who…who's this?"Jake said nervously. Peyton brushed her hair behind her ear feeling nervous. Brooke saw the way Jake and Peyton looked at each other._

"_This is Peyton and she's off limits!" Brooke yelled at him. "Her moms in the hospital, so she's having a rough time." Brooke whispered to Jake loudly. Jake kept his eyes locked on Peyton while Brooke was talking to him. Jake took his hand out of his pockets._

"_The names Jake."Jake said holding his hand out. In the background they could hear Brooke say "I'm pretty sure everyone knows your name, idiot." Brooke crossed her arms, feeling like she was losing her best friend._

"_Peyton." Peyton smiled shaking his hand._

"_Brooke!" Brooke yelled her name excitedly. Jake and Peyton looked at Brooke and started to laugh. _

Peyton knocked on Lucas's door to talk to him. Lucas opened the door with a towel wrapped around his waist covering the bottom half of his body. When Lucas noticed it was Peyton, he hid his lower half behind the door.

"I wasn't expecting anyone." Lucas said to her nervously.

"I know I should have called but it's about Brooke." Peyton said rubbing her hands.

"Yea?" Lucas asked her.

"If you hurt her, I will literally kill you." Peyton said to him. Lucas jumped away from behind the door, excited that Peyton finally let him in.

"So, I could ask her out on a date if I wanted to?" Lucas asked her.

"If she says yes." Peyton laughed walking away from Lucas. Lucas screamed "YES!" in the inside but had a slight smile on his face.


	6. Jamie's birthday party

Chapter 6: Jamie's birthday party disaster.

Brooke hasn't seen Peyton in a long time, two hours maybe. When Brooke said it was okay for Peyton to go out with Jake, she thought that she'd felt old and like a mother. Brooke just wanted be free and young. After their connection with Jake, Brooke and Jake became close friends. Like Peyton and Lucas without the cheating. Brooke looked in mirror ready to go to the beach; her bathing suit was pink with poka dots on them. Brooke turned around to look at her perfectly curved back. There was a knock at the door; Lucas was on the other side. Brooke grabbed her bag and opened the door. Lucas had on a blue shirt and swimming trunks that were white. Lucas held out his hand, so Brooke could hold it. Brooke stared at him for a second and noticed that it was getting weird and took his hand. When Brooke saw the table in the middle of the sand and the ocean, she almost screamed. Lucas led her to the table, pushing her chair out for her and being a true gentleman. When Lucas sat down he looked at her, with glowing eyes. Brooke laughed a little.

"Lucas. What is all this?" Brooke asked him looking around, feeling the water hit her feet.

"It's our first date. We are finally here!" Lucas said putting his hands up in the air. Brooke laughed a little putting her hands over her mouth.

"I think you've had enough wine today, Lucas Scott." Brooke said taking the wine glass. Lucas settled down, watching Brooke pour her a glass of red wine.

"The night has only begun." Lucas whispered, Brooke looked up at him. Knowing her future was going to be very bright when she talks to him more.

"The comet?" Jake said holding a book up. Peyton turned to him, giving him a look. Peyton walked over to him with a smile on his face.

"The boy saw a comet and he felt as though his life had meaning." Peyton took the book away from Jake having a smile on her face. Jake could see that she loved that book.

"I read it. It's about an epic love. Lucas wrote the book." Jake told her.

"I know." Peyton said to Jake, putting the book in her lap.

"Its about you, isn't it?" Jake said getting tensed up. Peyton took a glimpse at the book, smiling at the memories that her and Lucas have shared together, wanting that happiness again but she had something better. She had Jake and Jake is all she needed.

"I don't need this book to remind me about love. I have you." Peyton leaned in and kissed Jake. When they parted, Jake had a wide smile on his face. Peyton threw the book in the fire, saying goodbye to days that she shared with Lucas and hello to the days that she was going to share with Jake.

Brooke was looking at the dark ocean, hardly could see anything. Brooke started to laugh at something she said in her head. Lucas looked up at her, smiling.

"What's so funny?" Lucas said to her. Brooke was willing to tell him but she changed her mind, what she was thinking her head was silly.

"Ah, nothing." Brooke said trying to keep from busting out of laughter. Lucas stood up and moved over towards Brooke. Brooke watched as he slowly walked over to her. Lucas placed his chair next to her, holding her hand. He looked at the deep, dark blue ocean; trying to see what she sees.

"I…" Lucas started to laugh. "I don't see anything." Lucas said out of cluelessness.

"Its nothing, you wouldn't…it wasn't that funny." Brooke said biting her lip.

"I really want to kiss you." Lucas told her. Brooke looked over at him. "because when I kiss you, I feel like I have a prize of my life. It makes me feel free. It makes feel like I have something to fight for." Lucas said grabbing onto her hand. Brooke looked back in the ocean.

"I was just thinking in my head, if teenager me and teenager you were on a date right now like this one, I would totally say 'That would be damn shame if a shark was in the ocean.'" Brooke laughed. Lucas face turned red, his vains popping out; he couldn't stop laughing. Lucas finally controlled himself and stood up.

"Lets go find out." Lucas started to run towards the water (which wasn't very far) taking Brooke's hand with him. Brooke started to scream with excitement.

"Ah! The waters cold!" Brooke screamed, playing in the water. Lucas picked up and dunked them both in the water.

Brooke was in the doctor's office, she needed to check on her heart. She told Peyton not to come to the doctor's appointment. She didn't want Peyton to hear things that she didn't want to hear. Brooke was hanging off the stiff, cold bed those patients laid on. Thinking when the last time, it's been cleaned. Lucas was in the waiting room, waiting for Brooke to come out, he was extremely nervous; losing the love of his life. Brooke was shaking her legs and holding onto her arms tightly. Jake came in looking at the board with frustration.

"Brooke…your heart." Jake began to say. Brooke stopped him by waving her hands in the air telling him _to stop._ She had tears running down her face. Jake came over to Brooke, sitting next to her on the rough bed. "What are we going to do?" Jake asked her. When Brooke remembered that Jake was her first guy best friend in school, she couldn't help but to get close to him. They've come closer in the past two months, they have seen each other, They've been close friends ever since. Jake didn't want to lose his best friend, he just got her back.

"Were going to get through it… I know we are. I'm going to live a long, happy life." Brooke said with a tear running down her face.

"Whatever you decide to do…don't leave me." Jake said to her. Brooke looked up at him, clearing her face from all the tears. she could see Peyton in him, her sadness. Brooke understood that Jake didn't want to lose a best friend.

"I love you too." Brooke said to him. Jake smiled bringing Brooke in for a hug. "Just don't tell Peyton." Brooke laughed a little.

"I won't." Jake closed his eyes and a tear rolled down his face, he knew that he was going to lose Brooke Davis.

It was Jamie's fifth birthday, Brooke hasn't had a problem with her heart for months. She was doing okay. Lucas was driving them to Jamie's birthday when Jake called her. Brooke hooked her phone up to the car, so Lucas could hear them also.

"Jake, you're on speaker phone…in my car…with Lucas." Brooke said trying to make sense. Jake laughed over the phone.

"You are to." Jake and Peyton looked at each other and winked. Brooke and Lucas laughed imagining what they were doing. Brooke felt a pain in her chest but didn't show it in her face; she just made a bright smile.

"Is everything okay?" Peyton asked her. Lucas looked at Brooke for an answer. Brooke waited a second, for the pain to swell down.

"I'm fine." Brooke told them.

"She's been having pain in her chest." Lucas said to them quickly. Brooke hit Lucas in the thigh but he knew that it was worth it. Peyton and Jake looked at each other worried. Jake didn't want to tell Peyton about what he saw on his paper from the test results.

"Its, its normal. Getting a new heart that you weren't born with, will have trouble with coping." Jake told them. Lucas took a deep breath, relived that Brooke was going to be okay. Brooke wanted to end the conversation.

"We have to go but we will meet you there." Brooke quickly hung up the phone. Brooke and Lucas looked at each other awkwardly. Lucas started to laugh because Brooke was up the scales.

"Don't say another word." Brooke told him.

Brooke was feeling really tired but she didn't mind it. Haley walked up to her with a cup of water in her hand.

"Where's the alcohol?" Brooke asked her, Haley smiled rolling her eyes. Haley handed the Brooke the water, Brooke didn't want to be rude so she took it.

"This is a kids party not a club." Haley said looking at the kids run.

"I don't know how you do it Hales." Brooke said looking at kids running rapid. "There animals." Brooke had chills running down her legs. Haley looked over at Brooke laughing.

"One of them is my child."

"Jamie is excused."

"What about the other children?"

"I don't know them." Brooke laughed.

"I missed you, Brooke Davis." Haley hugged Brooke and walked away helping Nathan with everything. Brooke looked down at her cup of water and made _eww!_ Face. Brooke threw the water over her shoulder hitting some kid. The little girl stood up, with water dripping from her head, to her nose.

"Hey!" the little girl yelled.

"Sorry." Brooke sincerely said to the little girl, Brooke walked away slightly without connecting or seeing the little girl's mother. Brooke bumped into Nathan. Brooke was seeing things that she shouldn't be seeing. Her mind was going complete blank, her heart started to race out of control. Brooke started to fall back; Nathan caught her with his bare hands, laying her down on her back. Peyton dropped her glass of wine and went to Brooke's side.

"Don't Brooke! Don't!" Peyton yelled trying keeping Brooke awake. Brooke slipped into a coma and in her condition; she won't be back in a few months.


End file.
